


Tree

by Chiarass



Series: Writing test [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Help, Love Confessions, M/M, how to write confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiarass/pseuds/Chiarass
Summary: Hinata realizes his feelings for Kageyama might be more than what he though
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Writing test [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690543
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Tree

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to try and improve my writing :) please leave constructive critisim if you have any! thank you

They meet at the tree on the hill at lunch, they normally meet there when Tsukishima and Yamaguchi want to be alone and when Yachi is with Kiyoko, both of which is pretty much all the time. It’s a place they almost always meet at. The shade is perfect for days that are just too warm. It’s away from all the students at the bottom of the field, although you can still hear them, but it’s okay because it makes good background noise. Hinata does most of the talking. He talks about how cool the game Kenma recommended to him is, and how Natsu just got her first B on her English test. Kageyama calls him a dumbass because his younger sister is better at English than him. This results in them squabbling and wrestling. They’re both lying on the grass panting softly, their faces are covered by shade. Hinata covers his face with his arm and lets out a short laugh.   
“Hey Kageyama?” Hinata turned to Kageyama, who was lying on his back and staring at the leaves swaying softly in the wind, fidgeting with his fingers he turned his head to Hinata. “Yes?” He responded. “I was wondering,” Hinata began bringing his right arm close to his chest and resting his head on his left arm, “Besides volleyball, is there anything else you enjoy doing?” Hinata asked, expecting him to say “Volleyball is my everything, dumbass Hinata!” And he had to cover his mouth to stifle a laugh. Kageyama turned his head to Hinata and glared. That shut him up straight away. Hinata looked at Kageyamas hand. His nails were cut short and his fingers were long and slender. Hinata wondered if they were as soft as they looked. Hinata reddened at the thought and shook his head lightly.   
He can’t think like that, not when he valued their friendship this much. It was just a small crush. A small crush that kept him up at night and made him hurry to get out of the changing room, only because if he lingered he would end up staring. He lifted his head a little, shifting so he could relieve the weight on his left arm. And of course Kageyama was looking at him with his beautiful dark eyes that he used to find intimidating. As cheesy as this sounds, Hinata really could get lost in them. Hinata realised Kageyama was talking to him and Hinata was sure he was blushing, so he turned onto his back hand over his eyes. Kageyama called out to him “Hinata dumbass, are you even listening? I said I like too cook!” Kageyama huffed out and sighed. Cooking? Kageyama likes to cook. So, that means he can cook. That’s not hot. Nope. Not at all. Kageyama grunted. “I just… I like to see how happy people get when they taste my food, what they think of it and well, sometimes it can cheer people up when they have a bad day. Even if it wasn’t a bad day for them, it’s just nice to see them smile, especially my older sister. She gets so stressed from work that she falls asleep the minute she gets home” He turned his head to Hinata and smiles. God that smile should be illegal. “It’s nice to make others happy, I suppose.” He finished a bit embarrassed, a soft blush dusting his cheek. Hinata turns onto his side again.   
He looks so cute. Cute. A word he never thought he would describe Kageyama, of all people. He must be blushing now because Kageyama’s looking at him strangely. “Are you okay? You seem red.” Kageyama asks, seeming genuinely concerned. That makes him go redder. The fact he’d been caught, not that Kageyama seems to care, no not at all. He doesn’t answer, not knowing what to say. Kageyama turns on his side copying Hinata, except one hand is lying, palm up in front of him. It’s so close he could grab it. But he doesn’t instead he looks into Kageyamas eyes. They seem analytic, as if trying to figure something out. Hinatas eyes drape down to his nose. It’s cute in a way. And again with calling him cute. He drops his eyes lower, to his lips, wondering what they’d taste like. Probably lunch. But let a man dream. His lips would be soft as well and god he wanted to kiss Kageyama now. This wasn’t just a small crush anymore, huh? Thanks a lot, brain.   
“Are you really okay?” he asked again “You’ve been staring at me for 2 minutes.” Uh-oh. Hinata had been caught. He is terrible at acting so he sits up quickly, attempting to explain that there was something on his mouth. God his face was heating up so much now. Kageyama swiped around his mouth and then looked at him confuse. “There’s nothing there?” Hinata may as well come clear now. He may as well confess. But what if Kageyama doesn’t like him? What if he doesn’t even like guys? Hinata really wanted to tell him, because this feeling was making him feel sick. He should just come clean and admit that he really likes Kageyama. He hangs his head sadly and mutters out a “I like you.” But it was to quite so Kageyama is asking him to “speak up, idiot” and he sighs. There’s no getting out of this anymore, huh? He turns around to Kageyama who is sitting now, leaning on one hand now. Here goes. He feels his cheeks heat up and he’s pulling lightly at the grass. He takes a deep breath looks Kageyama in the eye and says “I think I really like you, Kageyama!”  
The leaves ruffle against each other in the wind and Hinata squeezes his eyes shut and continues “I’ve liked you for a while and that’s why I messed up my spikes, you make me nervous and-and I think you’re pretty! That’s why I was staring…” He finished and god… he really said all that, huh? Well that was a bit of a weird way to tell him he was pretty. He opened his eyes and Kageyama was staring at a trail of ants trying to hide his blush “Ah” was all Kageyama said in response. Hinata poured his heart out to him (okay he said that he was pretty but it still counts okay!) and all he got was a mere ‘ah’!? Hinata wanted to know more, he wanted to know if Kageyama liked him back and if he didn’t he just wanted to know if they could still be friends. “Well? Do you like me?” He beckoned Kageyama for an answer. Kageyama looked up at him shyly and blushed. Illegal. That has to be illegal. Definitely illegal. “I…” Kageyama began looking away “I am like with you too...”  
Hinata stared. “Am like with me?” he asked snickering. Kageyama turned around red “Shut up!” He shouted diving to cover Hinatas mouth while practically kneeling over him. Hinata licked his hand and Kageyama pulled his hand back instantly. Before he could begin arguing Hinata hugged Kageyamas chest and pulled him back so Kageyama was lying on top of him. Sorry I’m just so happy right now!” He beamed giggling again. Kageyama got up half way with a small smile hovering over his legs. He pulled Hinata up by his hand and gave him a small huge. Hinata was a little startled but put his hand around him as well, smirking “Someone’s eager to hug me” He hummed against Kageyamas chest. “Shut up idiot” Kageyama pulled back a little only to lightly knock their foreheads together.   
Hinata went a little red but smiled softly looking his new lover in the eyes. Kageyama brought a hand up to cup Hinatas face, running his thumb over Hinatas cheek. Hinata leaned into his hand closing is eyes for a few seconds. When he opened his eyes Kageyama was looking down at his lips. Kageyama looked him in the eyes and asked “Can I?” and Hinata nodded. That was all the confirmation Kageyama needed before he leaned in and kissed him. It wasn’t exactly a kiss he more so Kageyama pressing their lips together before their noses bumped. Hinata huffed out a laugh and tilted his head before cupping Kageyamas face and reaching up to properly kiss him. His lips were soft, just like he had thought and it was a bit gross because he tasted like lunch but Hinata couldn’t bring himself to care because Kageyama kissed back and he decided kissing was great. Kissing Kageyama was great. He was brought back to reality when Kageyama leaned back with a small ‘pop’ sound. Taking a few small breaths before kissing him again on the lips quickly and getting up. He held out a hand. “Come on, class is starting in a few minutes” He reminded Hinata, shyly.  
Hinata beamed taking his hand and looked at Kageyama and said “I’ll race you to the door!” before sprinting, Kageyama quick on his heels and he decided that yeah, it was worth the anxiety if he got to do this with Kageyama.   
He was really happy.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading all of that. Again it's not my best but i'm trying to improve my writing and practice writing certain scenes


End file.
